


The One

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cars, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin should have never let Arthur use the internet. The man was a menace.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #399:You are the one





	The One

Merlin should never have taken Arthur car shopping. Ever since the git had returned from whatever watery holding-pattern Avalon placed on him, Arthur eagerly embraced the modern age.

It didn’t matter what it was: jeans, mobiles, the internet. Arthur was driving Merlin crazy with questions and insistence on trying _everything_. Not that the sex toys weren’t wonderful, but Merlin could barely keep up.

The moment Arthur saw that shiny red Ferrari, he decided he was in love. Draped over the hood, he declared it was the one.

Now all Merlin had to do was teach him how to drive.

Gulp.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
